


No Rest for the Dedicated

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [35]
Category: Jrock, Royz
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Be careful what you wish for. Words Kazuki is learning to appreciate more than ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: October 2016  
> Extacy Records Osaka is a fictional division, a product of my own imagination as much as the bands supposedly signed to it and the family name assigned to Kazuki in this verse. For Gensou, Kazuki is currently working as an audio engineering intern-slash-general band rep for the label while going to school for a BS in Computer/Electrical Engineering with a minor in Business, angling towards a MOT MBA focused on the music industry.

Kazuki looked over the studio schedule for the next two months and had to remind himself that crying was not an option. Extacy Records Osaka had recording contracts with five local bands now and all of them, every last one of them, was looking to record at least one single within the next month and a half. One of them had scheduled time to do two and another had a mini album also on the schedule. 

This was, he supposed, what he deserved for complaining that he wasn't doing enough of the work he thought he had been hired to do.

“Morikawa! Good, I caught you. Look, the boss's orders have always been real clear: school first. But as much time as you can give me, I'll shamelessly take. We can manage it even if you just put in your usual twenty a week, but I know you've developed personal relationships with some of these guys, so as much help as you can give them would really be, well, helpful.”

“I'll do the best I can, boss, but I've got classes almost all day most of the week,” he said, not that this was new information - his boss had helped him set up his class schedule for the term. 

“We'll figure it out,” his boss confirmed with a nod. “Trying to get them all to agree to schedule guitar days on Wednesdays or Saturdays so they're doing that on your longest days. And I may need you to come in on Sundays, too, if you can.”

“I'll see what I can do, boss,” he said, bowing to hide a grimace. Sundays were already the only day he had to himself, losing that was going to be less than pleasant. Then again, wasn't like he had that much of a personal life these days anyway, so maybe it wouldn't matter. Just as long as he kept up with his homework and his grades, or he would never hear the end of it.


End file.
